diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Beardo Family
The Beardo Family was the nickname given by Greg to the main antagonists of Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul. Greg encounters them at a cheap and poor-quality motel during the road trip; they had hogged the hot tub. Later at night, the children of the family got a hold of a washing cart and were ramming it into walls until Greg noticed and scolded them, this made them complain to their father who went to find him but went to the wrong door. Later, Greg encounters them in the backseat of a car in front of them; they make faces at each other, and the littlest slams his face into the back when the car zooms ahead at a stop light. He then finds them at the fair where he narrowly avoids getting face-to-face with them. At Soak Central Water Park, they stole the Heffleys' seat and their stuff was piled on the ground.The family had put the key there but it wasn't there and they had lost it, so they went to the staff of the water park to get the locker open but it turned out it was open and was empty. They thought the Beardos stole it. Later, they found their van near a motel and their room open. They went inside and made use of the room since they thought the Beardos were paying for it using the stolen credit cards. When the Beardos later arrive, Greg and Rodrick run away while their father was in the bathroom, and the Beardos saw him, so he picked up their car keys, threw them into the bushes and ran back and drove away. Later, Greg finds out the key was in his shorts all along, so they must not been the thieves. The only non-appearance difference between them and the Heffleys shown is that Mrs. Beardo may care about the way she looks. At Soak Central, she was shown reading what might have been a women's weight loss magazine, due to the fact that she is overweight. Appearances *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul (First appearance) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul (film) *The Wimpy Kid Movie Diary: The Next Chapter Gallery 0.jpg BeardoKidsCleaningKart.png|The kids go bananas with the cleaning cart. Wimpy-Kid-video-crop.jpg|Greag hides from the family behind hay. (Hay is for horses!) Mr. Beardo .jpg|Mr. Beardo in the book form oof.jpg|The littlest member of the Beardo family tells on Greg. Trivia *They may not have been the thieves since Greg later finds out the key was in his shorts all along, hence their belongings remained in the locker at the water park. *Since they were going to same places in their road-trip, it is likely they were also following Family Frolic as well. *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul is the first book to revolve around more than one main villain, although Mr. Beardo was shown in the characters page, they were all villains since even the kids teased Greg and called their father when complained on. *They have the same minivan model as Heffley Familys’ but it is purple. **In The Long Haul film they owned a green Volkswagen Type 2 Kombi instead. *The family is quite similar to the Heffley Family, having three boys two teenagers and one toddler, going on a similar road trip and the same minivan model. *In the movie, one of their children is a girl. According to the Movie Diary, it was to mix things up a little. Category:Families Category:Antagonists Category:Characters who appeared in The Long Haul Category:Characters Category:Characters who appeared in The Long Haul (Flim) Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Unidentified Characters Category:Greg's Dislikes Category:Groups Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Unknown Name Characters